


08 - making bets

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Jongin is definitely not happy about his hyungs betting on his love life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush and is definitely not up to par with the rest of the drabbles so far. Sorry in advance OTL

“I’d never expect to see Jongin here,” Chanyeol says and shakes his head. “How did you get his lame ass to this frat party?”  
  
Jongin just scoffs. He doesn’t like the way Chanyeol words it, as if saying college life consisted only of parties and outings to the bars and clubs. They weren’t the only fun thing for college students, there were so much more - sports, music and arts clubs, for example, or simply dinner with friends - minus the alcohol. He never understood why alcohol was needed to have fun, and what he understands the least is how people could enjoy being confined to a tiny space with millions of other bodies pressing into them with the smell of smoke, sweat and heavy perfume hanging in the air. It was disgusting to him.  
  
“You see,” Luhan says and smiles. Jongin can only roll his eyes at the theatrical pause Luhan makes to build anticipation. “Jongin needs to get laid. He’s been grumpy ever since he and Kyungsoo broke up, and I really don’t like to come home to a mopey lump on the bed.”  
  
Luhan and Jongin are roommates at the college dorm. Despite their age difference, they still got assigned to room together which, for the most part, wasn’t as bad since Luhan likes to keep their room, and more importantly, their bathroom, clean, but sometimes Jongin does hate how nosy his friend and roommate can be. He’s also kind of in a love hate relationship with the new group of friend Luhan has introduced him to.  
  
“Wow, Jongin,” Baekhyun tuts, and Jongin hates the pitiful gaze he’s receiving from the whole group. “It’s been what? Two years? Aren’t you supposed to be over it? Kyungsoo was your high school boyfriend, right?”  
  
It’s useless to convince them otherwise. Jongin has tried so many times in the past, but he’s failed. The hyungs like to think that he’s not ready for someone new in his life since he keeps rejecting all the admirers that have confessed to him so far. He doesn’t go out and sleep around either, which is - in their eyes - a sign that he’s still committed to his first love.  
  
Of course, that is nonsense. He’s been past that for long. He just doesn’t like the idea of one night stands. Sleeping with some stranger has never been on his bucket list, even less so when there’s someone he’s been eyeing for a while. Too scared at being teased, he’s just never mentioned the current object of his admiration and infatuation.  
  
“Fifty bucks that Jongin won’t get laid tonight,” Chanyeol says and Jongin shoots him a glare. His love life - or the lack thereof - shouldn’t be used for a bet.  
  
“A hundred bucks that he’ll spend the night with some cutie today,” Luhan says and grins. Sensing an easy way to make money - because Jongin is just not interested in finding himself some company for the night - all of their friends agree on the bet. Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.  
  
“A hundred bucks that he won’t.”  
  
“You won’t have food money left by the end of the month,” Jongin remarks dryly, but Luhan just shakes his head.  
  
“I will, if you cooperate and help me out, mate.”  
  
“You wish.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin is bored out of his mind. He’s been watching his friends drinking and dancing for the past hour while staying at the table, rejecting any invitation for a dance or a casual flirt. He wants to go back to the dorms, preferring to watch anime or play some video game before going to bed over this. When he’s made up his mind - staying for an hour should be more than enough - Luhan comes back to the table with a bright smile that usually means trouble.  
  
“Jongin, I want you to meet someone,” Luhan says and steps aside. Jongin looks up to see a face that has been haunting his thoughts for a while, a cute face that resembles Luhan’s to some extent, but is lots more appealing to Jongin.  
  
“This is Jongin, my roommate,” Luhan introduces him to Sehun who is looking at him with a sweet smile.  
  
“And Jongin, this is Sehun, my cousin. He grew up in the States and only came back to Seoul a few weeks ago. You’re around the same age, so I’ll leave you youngers by yourselves. I think Seohyun was winking at me earlier.”  
  
And with that Luhan leaves an incredibly nervous Jongin to stand in front of his crush. Jongin isn’t sure if he is grateful or if he wants to strangle Luhan for making things awkward for him. What he is sure of though, is that Luhan is doing his best to get him laid to win his bet. Unfortunately though, no matter how much Jongin likes Sehun, he’s still not willing to sleep with him the night they met.  
  
“Uhm,” he starts, feeling more awkward by the second.  
  
“Let’s dance,” Sehun says all of the sudden and pulls Jongin up, leading him into the crowd of sweaty bodies that Jongin has been avoiding all night. He’s frowning, and it must show, because Sehun leans closer to whisper-scream into his ear.  
  
“Only for a bit, okay? We need to be seen and then we can leave together. Lu-hyung promised to give me half, and if you join me, I’ll invite you to some fancy barbecue, okay?”  
  
Jongin can feel his cheeks heat up. Barbecue? Is that a dinner date with Sehun?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later they’re walking hand in hand back towards Jongin’s dorm. To make it more authentic, Sehun has explained, he’ll need to stay over.  
  
“Lu-hyung told me a lot about you,” Sehun tells Jongin when they’re both cuddled in bed. It’s odd how nonchalantly Sehun is about all of this, not minding the skinship when Jongin has suggested to share a bed, just so the hyungs are given a chance to run into them like that the next morning - in case they’re looking for evidence.  
  
“What did he say?” Jongin asks and prays that Luhan hasn’t revealed any of his bad habits to Sehun.  
  
“He said you dream about me a lot,” Sehun says with a chuckle. “That you keep whispering my name when you sleep. That’s why he desperately tried to make me cooperate.”  
  
“Because he knew I would most likely agree if it were you,” Jongin mumbles. He’s not only embarrassed but mortified since it’s the first time he’s hearing about himself talking while he’s sleeping.  
  
“It’s true then? That you like me?” Sehun asks, and Jongin doesn’t dare to look at the other, feeling shy since his feelings have been laid out in the open.  
  
“Does it make you feel uncomfortable, knowing I’m crushing on you?” Jongin asks quietly.  
  
“Absolutely not,” Sehun is quick to reply. “You’re kind of… sweet? I didn’t expect that, so I’m giving us a try. Take me out on a few dates after our dinner date, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Jongin groans as he’s woken up by noise.  
  
“Told you so,” a smug Luhan says. He’s standing in the doorway with Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae peeking into the room. Jongin just blinks at his friends, clearly unimpressed. He’s not embarrassed at all, despite Sehun curled up and pressed into his side. Sehun is still sleeping.  
  
“Why are you teaming up with Luhan?” Chanyeol complains as he hands over a hundred thousand Won.  
  
“I just know Jongin better than you do,” Luhan chuckles. “We’re roommates after all.”  
  
“It doesn’t smell like sex though,” Baekhyun points out and steps into the room. Jongin doesn’t have enough time to process when his blanket is pulled off all of a sudden, waking Sehun in the process.  
  
“And they’re both still wearing clothes,” Jongdae supplies. “Jongin didn’t get laid.”  
  
Jongin feels a bit bad for Sehun who looks confused and dazed with drowsiness. He pulls the other into a hug.  
  
“As far as I can recall,” Luhan says and Jongin sighs, hating Luhan’s trademark theatrical pause. “We were betting on Jongin spending the night with a cutie or not. Jongin did indeed sleep with this cute little thing, so it’s my win.”  
  
Shaking his head as the older boys continue to quarrel, Jongin pulls Sehun up and pushes him into the bathroom, telling him to wash his face so they can go out. He doesn’t really care about the bet since he’s already gotten a far better prize - a chance to date and woo the one he’s been crushing on.


End file.
